


Asleep

by AceyEnn



Series: Served Promptly [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only time he can spit it out is when she's asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (from Tumblr user nukac0la): "arasol, 12 (things you said when you thought i was asleep)"

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are in love.

It makes your pump biscuit hurt to know she probably doesn’t love you back, because you’re awful and worthless and don’t even deserve her attention, so why even bother? You almost want to break off the friendship, just because being around her makes you fall even more helplessly in love and it’s not fair to either of you. She deserves a proper matesprit, and you…well, you don’t deserve someone like  _her_ , that’s for damn sure.

Someday you’ll break down and tell her.

You head to her recuperacoon to go to sleep after a night of hanging out at her hive–she offered to let you stay the day, you couldn’t _not_  accept–and as you curl up next to her sleeping form, you say three simple words, quietly, reverently. Maybe you’ll never tell her to her face, at least not when she’s awake, but…it feels good to get it off your chest, at least.

She rolls over–she always was an active sleeper, you don’t question that. God, she’s so pretty, with her soft doll-like features and fluffy hair and curled horns, and you’d up and leave if you could because it’s _not fair_  and she’ll never feel the same about you that you feel about her and–

“I love you too.”

And she reaches out, opening her eyes, and pulls you close. When she falls asleep for real, it’s in your arms with a happy smile on her face.

Your name is Sollux Captor, and for once, you might actually be happy with your life.


End file.
